Only Hope
by Cayana
Summary: Bella doesn't know what to do when she gets into forks. She makes a few friends. Something out of the ordinary happens that she didn't expect to happen. R&R.
1. Prologue: A new Beggining

**Hewwwo all my fanfic readers! I am Cayana, you can call me Cay for short. I'm gunna write A LOT of fan fiction stories my time here but I'm gunna start on twilight.

* * *

**

**The couples are gunna be.. B/J, R/Em, and A/E. This is just a little something I came up with, my prologue. If you think I should keep on going, please review! I'd LOVE to see many reviews! It would make my day, and this is my first twilight fic. This is mostly going to be in Bella's point of view.. But if I change it I'll let cha know.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

* * *

**

_Prologue… A new beginning._

Looking out of the window of my SUV I see the air port up ahead. I was going to see my 'dad'. I HAVE to get used to that. Well, anyways, my mom was sending me to see my dad in Forks. Not that I don't want to see Charlie, I really do. It's just that.. Well.. I'm used to staying with my mom, in the nice sunshine! Down in Forks, everything is so… Wet. "Have fun honey!" My mom's childlike voice interrupted my thinking process.

I tried to smile. "I will," I murmured, trying to sound reassuring. I hugged her and went to get my suitcase in the trunk. I brought SOME clothes with me so that I didn't have to buy a WHOLE new wardrobe. It's all sunny clothes, I have pratically 'no' warm clothes in the trunk. I sighed and picked up my suitcase. "Bye mom.." I murmured, looking at her with a smile.

"Bye honey! Don't forget to e-mail me when you get there!" She replied cheerfully and drove off. I stood in the parking lot, looking at the plane. I sighed, which was probably my thousandth time doing today. I climbed onto the plane and got to my seat.

"Tickets. Tickets please!" A voice called, repeating the words. I dug into my pockets and brought out my ticket.

"Here." I replied, handing the women my ticket. She took it and smiled.

"Where you headin'?" She asked, putting the ticket in her pouch.

"Forks." Was all I heard myself say as we flew into the air.

"Forks huh? My nephew lives there," She smiled, probably thinking of her nephew. I smiled, and looked out the window. She left me alone. I dug into a bag and pulled out a small piece of jerky. I nibbled on it looking outside.

When the plane parked, I saw my dad outside in his cop uniform. Great… I thought to myself. What kinda daughter wants to be driven home by a cop? I sighed and got out of the plane.

"Bella!" Charlie seemed happy, which was odd. I smiled and waved. I put my stuff in the back and sat in the passenger seat. "Bells, it's good to see you." He replied, patting my back awkwardly.

"Yeah… It's good to see you." I replied, with the best smile I could give him.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home." Charlie said. I was surprised when he said that. What could've he gotten for me? A new phone maybe?

"What is it?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Charlie chuckled. "It's a surprise. It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you." I rolled my eyes at that statement and looked out of the window.

"We're here!" Charlie replied. I looked at the house. "And there's your surprise," He said with a smile, pointing to an old beat up truck. My jaws dropped. It was perfect! I could pratically see myself driving it.

"Dad! I love it!" I replied, getting out of car. "But you didn't have to get me it." I smiled, looking at him.

"Well… I wanted your first day at Forks to be memorable." He answered, getting embarrassed. He gets embarrassed easily, just like I do. One of the many traits I got from him.

"Thank's Char-Dad," I said, giving him a hug.

Charlie blushed. "I didn't want to have to drive you to school and get embarrassed by your old man." He replied. Well… At least this is better then what I thought I'd come here to. I thought, gazing at my truck. I went to get my bags and I headed inside. Charlie came inside after me and closed the door slightly. "Your room is upstairs Bells." He explained, seeing the confused look on my face. I nodded my head and went upstairs to my room. I put my cases on the rocking chair and sat on my bed. I looked around my room and sighed. Tomorrow can't be any worse… Right? I thought to myself. I didn't know how wrong I was.

* * *

**There's the end! Didja like it? I want at least 2 reviews before I update.. Ok? That's not asking much, I just wanna see if people liked it… That's all. Ok. Ready. Set. REVIEW! **

**P.S: I already started chapter 1. But I want the reviews before I upload it PLEASE! Thankies.**

**~Cayana~**


	2. Chapter 1: The Sight

**Hello, welcome to my fanfic. This is Chapter 1, I'm glad you guys are reading this far! xD I hope you really enjoy this! PLEASE do me a favor and R&R for me! I'd gladly appreciate it! **

**~Cayana~

* * *

**

_Chapter 1... Crazy Day._

At least I got up this morning. I was debating on skipping school today, but I new my dad would FLIP if I skipped school. I started unpacking my things this morning to see which outfit I would wear. I wanted to look presentable for my first day. I settled on my black 'bite me' shirt with silver lettering and torn compress. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my outfit. I combed my hair and put it up in a bow. I looked at myself in the mirror, too see if I liked my choice of outfit. I shrugged. I looked presentable.. I guess. I walked out of the bathroom and put on my tennis shoes. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs, where I smelled burnt bacon. I chuckled. "I didn't know you could cook," I teased my dad, looking at him.

He looked down from the stove. "Uhhh.. I don't." He admitted, blushing a little bit.

"I don't need to eat breakfast dad. I'm good." I replied smiling.

He shrugged. "Ok bud. Be careful going to school." He murmured, kissing my forehead. I blushed and headed out of the house. I put my backpack in the passenger seat and headed to school. Torture was already beginning when I saw how big the school was. My other school was smaller then this. I sighed. _I hope I don't embarrass myself on the first day… _I thought, getting out of the truck. I grabbed my leopard printed backpack and headed toward the school door. As soon as I got there, I had people staring at me. I rushed to the school office to get my schedule.

"H-Hello?" I stuttered, entering the office.

"Hello. Are you new here?" The lady asked. I groaned. _Of 'course I was… _I thought.

I smiled at her. "Yes. I'm Isabella Swan. Bella for short please." I answered.

The lady smiled at me and nodded her head. "Let me find you a schedule." The lady mused, looking for a schedule. She found one and handed it to me. "Here ya go." She said, handing me the schedule. I nodded my head and quickly left.

I was walking down the hall, looking at my schedule and bumped into someone on the way to class. "Oops." A voice chimed. I looked up to see a cute guy with a baby-like face looking at me. "Hi. Your new here… Right?" He asked, offering to shake my hand.

I took it and smiled. "Yes." I replied, with an impish grin.

He smiled back at me. "I'm Mike. Mike Newton. And you are?" He asked.

"Isabella Swan." I answered.

"Ahhh.. Chief Swan's daughter." He nodded his head. "Well, what class do you have first?" He asked, looking at me slyly.

I looked at my schedule. "Biology." I answered with a groan. Not one of my favorite subjects in the world.

Mike looked a lot happier. "That's my next class too!" He beamed. "Want me to walk you to class?" He asked, offering to help me to the class.

I shrugged. "Sure," I replied, smiling.

"Ok!" Mike replied happily. We walked to our class.

"It's about time you got here Mike." A lady slurred, looking at Mike coolly.

"Sorry. I was showing Bella around." He replied, showing me to the teacher.

The teacher nodded her head. "Hello. You must be Isabella Swan." She reported. "I'm Mrs. Smith," She added, looking around the room. "Treat the newbie with respect. That goes for you Tyler!" She warned, flicking her finger to him.

"Ok!" Tyler replied quickly.

"Here's your Biology book." She mused, handing me the book. "You can sit by Emmett Cullen." She added, flicking her finger to a boy in the back. I nodded my head and walked to the back of the classroom. I sat beside Emmett.

"Hi, I'm Emmett!" He chimed, looking at me.

I giggled at him. "Hi Emmett, I'm Bella." I replied, offering for him to shake my hand.

He greatly shook it, smiling a smile that made butterflies fly in my stomach. "Glad to meet you," He replied.

"Ok class!" Mrs. Smith started the class. "We're going to disect a frog!" She replied. I groaned when she said that. "Pick a partner and we'll get started!" She replied.

I was happy when Emmett picked me to be his partner. I really didn't know anyone else in that class. "Rosalie always hated this this too." He commented.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend." He answered. "I have two brothers named Edward and Jasper. Edward has bronze hair and Jasper has curly honey blonde hair. Edward is dating a short haired pixy named Alice." He mused. "I could introduce them to you if you want." He offered, seeing my curious face.

I nodded my head. "That would be great! Thanks Emmett." I replied with a smile. When class was over I looked at my schedule. "What do you have next?" Emmett asked, looking at his as well.

"I have geometry next," I answered.

"Jasper's in your next class. What do you have next after that?" He asked.

"Uhmm…" I whispered, looking at my schedule again. "Literature." I answered.

"Me AND Jasper are in that class. I could introduce him to you then." He replied with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you 3rd period then." I murmured. I walked out of my class. I found my class easily because it was right beside my biology class. Ironic… Right? I stepped into the class and immediately saw Jasper, who was different from everyone else. At first he didn't see me, but he slowly looked into my eyes and smiled a dazzling smile that could've melted mountains. I smiled back at him.

"You must be Isabella Swan." A voice cut me out of my trance. I looked up at the teacher and blinked.

"Bella," I sighed.

The teacher handed me my books. "Well, you can sit where-ever you want to today Bella. I'm not giving permenate seats until next week." He replied with a smile. I nodded my head. "Oh, I'm Mr. Repp." He added. I nodded my head and walked over to a empty seat.

A girl turned around in her seat to look at me. "Hi Bella. I'm Jessica ." She introduced herself, shaking my hand.

I smiled. "Hi Jessica," I replied. I felt someone staring at me and I turned around slightly. Jasper was staring at me. When he saw that I was looking at him he quickly turned his head away.

"Looks like you caught the eye of Jasper Hale." Jessica giggled, turning around in her seat.

"Yeah… I guess so." I murmured, facing the front when Mrs. Smith started to talk. Next period would be.. Exciting.

* * *

**There ya have it! I don't like it when a story goes to fast, that's why I'm trying to make it go slow. Sorry. She'll meet him in the next chapter I can promise ya that. REVIEW PLEEEEASE! I'm BEGGING you! Just go ahead and click that little red button. **

**~Cayana~**


	3. Chapter 2: The meeting

**Hewwo, and thanks for the lovely comments! Those made my day, and convinced me to keep writing! So this is chapter 2. Just for pointers, I did make everyone the same age on this so their ALL Juniors. If I mess up on the last names, please contact me cause sometimes I forget their last names on accident. Whoopsie. Anywayz enjoy chapter 2. :3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. -glares at Stephanie Meyer- But she does. -sigh-

* * *

**

_Chapter 2: The meeting._

Second period went by so fast, I didn't even know it was there. Jasper had been looking at me every chance he would get. Well, I had been to, but I made sure he didn't look at me when I did. I grabbed my stuff, but before I could get out the door Mr. Repp came up to me. "I hope you have a lovely time at Forks Highschool. I know it may seem like a big school, but you'll get used to it." He informed me.

I nodded my head. "Thanks for the info." I replied and went out the door. Jessica came up to me and smiled.

"Where's your next class?" She asked, eager to help.

"Literature." I explained with a smile.

"I can show you where it's at. I have Science, I'm right beside that class." She said, making finger movements for me to follow. I sighed and followed her to my next class. "Here it is!" She exclaimed but before she could do anything I was in a massive bear hug.

"Bella!" I heard a voice exclaim. I looked up to see who it was.

I shook my head. "Emmett.. Really?" I asked. He put me down with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey! I hug all my friends." He said with a chuckle. "C'mon, you can meet my brother Jasper. I think he's already in there." He explained and walked inside the classroom. I rolled my eyes and followed Emmett into the classroom.

"Hello Emmett. Who's this?" A blonde haired girl asked, hugging him. _That must be Rosalie… _I thought. "This is Isabella Swan. But she likes to be called Bella." He explained, pushing me forward.

"Hi," I replied, shaking her hand.

"Hi Bella. I'm Rosalie." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Jasper is over there." Emmett exclaimed, pushing me toward Jasper. I groaned. "Jasper!" Emmett called. Jasper looked up and saw me.

"Who's this?" He asked, pointing to me. Emmett finally stopped pushing me and I relaxed.

"Bella Swan! Short for Isabella." He answered matter-of-factly.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper responded, offering to shake my hand.

Reliantly, I shook it. "Nice meeting you," I replied, blushing. Jasper chuckled at my reaction.

"Ok class!" The teacher finally started the class. I sat in the empty seat next to Jasper, who looked awfully pleased. "We have a new student. Isabella Swan, please stand up." She replied, looking around for me.

I sighed. "Bella." I murmured, standing up. I heard some whistles and blushed.

"Class, I want you to treat her with great hospitality! I am Mrs. Rosett." She explained, spelling her name on the board. I sighed, it was going to be a long class. "Today we're.." She started rambling off stuff. _I started to day dream about being back in California with my mom. We were on the beach and I could be in the sunshine. I caught a beautiful pale face with honey curls in the distance. I realized that was Jasper. Jasper came up to me and snaked his arms around my waist. He was unusually cold. "Bella," He whispered in my ear. _

Someone shook me awake. I looked over to see Jasper with an impish grin on his face. "You spaced out," He said with a chuckle. I groaned. I hate when I do that.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes." I explained with a smile. Jasper smiled back, and sent butterflies in my stomach. Before I new it, the bell rang. Emmett and Rosalie came up to me and Jasper, smiling.

"What class do you have next?" Emmett asked me.

I dug through my stuff. I got my schedule out and read it. I grimaced. "Gym…" I said with a moan.

Jasper chuckled. "That's my next class too," He mused, looking at his schedule. He compared it to mine. "We have most our classes together." He commented, and looked quit pleased with it.

"I guess so." I responded lamely. Of 'course, Jasper just laughed again. He had the most amazing laugh of them all, so charming. I smiled.

Mike came up to me and "Tried" to act cool, which he wasn't very successful. "So, what class do you have next?" He asked casually, looking at me with a grin. I saw Jasper glare at Mike, but I didn't know why.

"Gym…" I responded sadly. "You?" I asked, keeping a watch on Jasper.

"I have that class too!" Mike exclaimed with a look of happiness. "Do you need help getting there?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I think Jasper wants to show me around," I admitted, looking at Jasper with pleading eyes. I already didn't like this creep.

Jasper nodded his head. "We have the same class,"

Mike gave out an exasperated sigh. "Alright.." He moaned. "Maybe next time?" He asked eagerly. Too eagerly.

"We'll see." I was my response. He walked off and I sighed. "Thank you Jasper!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "My pleaser, that guy is weird anyways." He chuckled to himself, getting up out of his desk. I got up and followed him out.

"See you at lunch Bella!" Emmett chimed as he and Rosalie walked away, hand-in-hand. I shook my head.

"That boy has too much energy," I laughed.

Jasper agreed with me. "He really does. C'mon, let's get to our class then I can show you to the cafeteria." He replied, looking at me, then looking away and we walked to our next class.

I always hated Gym. Curse my clumsiness! We walked into the gym and it was HUGE! I've never SEEN a gym this big! "Welcome Jasper." A voice chimed and I turned around and saw a short girl with hair sticking out at each side of her head. "Who's this?" She asked, pointing to me.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I introduced myself, shaking her hand.

"I'm Alice Cullen!" She chimed, shaking my hand. I looked up at Jasper and he just shrugged. "Come over here!" She replied, her voice sounded like bells. I shrugged.

"See you next period." Jasper said, walking off to his seat next to some boy I didn't know.

Alice pulled me over to the girls section of the gym and had me sit beside her. I sighed and sat beside her. "So, Jasper has the hots for you!" She chimed, looking at me with a bright smile.

"What? How can you tell?" I asked her. From across the gym, I seen Jasper looking at me with a look I couldn't quit place.

"Silly! He lives at our house, duh!" She giggled softly. "Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and I. We live at the same house." She responded, seeing the confused look on my face. I nodded my head, finally understanding. "And he's looking at you with that look of love. He NEVER does that to anyone." She explained with a giggle.

"We have a new student!" A voice hollered. I looked up to see a really big (Not trying to sound mean) teacher standing in front of me. She looked so mean. I started to sink down in the beach, receiving a quick glance from Jasper. A glace of concern. "Isabella Swan." The teacher went on.

"Bella.." I sighed, sitting up straight.

"I'm Miss Roplo," The teacher responded. _No wonder she's single… _I thought in my head. _My first day and she's already scaring the shit out of me. _"We are going to have a free day to let Bella enjoy her first day." She continued, and a lot of excitement arose from the girls. "That DOESN'T mean to get your phones out and start texting," Miss Roplo mused, knowing us girls well. We all sighed. I sighed because I got a new phone that I wanted to play with. I just got it this morning because Charlie got it for me, wanting me to have a phone just In case I needed to call him for something.

Alice looked at me excitedly. "Do you have a phone? We could exchange numbers!" She exclaimed. "Sure!" I chirped, getting my phone out anyway when the teacher went over to the other teacher, who taught for the guys. We exchanged numbers and I put it back in my pocket. I noticed a lot of girls had there phones out anyways, despite the warning from Miss Demon. "What kinda teacher is she?" I asked with a muffled giggle.

"I know right?" She asked with a grin. "So?" She asked, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

I raised my left eyebrow. "So what?" I asked, leaning back into the bench.

"Do you like Jasper?" She asked, tilting her head. I sighed.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked her, trying to get comfortable. _Of 'course I like him…_ I thought in my head._ I bet every girl here does._

"Because I bet you two would make a perfect couple!" She exclaimed, looking at Jasper. "And plus, he hasn't taken his eyes off you ever since he met you!" She replied in a high pitched voice. She squealed. I sighed, exasperated. "Oh c'mon. You know you like him," She teased, tickling me. I giggled.

"Alright. Fine. He's cute." Cute wasn't the word. No words could describe how GORGOUS he was.

"I could get you two together!" She chimed.

"I would seem like a slut though. You know, getting a boyfriend on the first day I'm here." I replied. Honestly, I would seem like a slut.

Alice sighed. "Fine. I'll let you two know each other longer," She complained and I had to giggle. It was time for lunch. Me, Alice and Jasper met up and we walked toward the caferteria. "You hungry?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head. "Nope," I responded, popping the "p" on the end.

Alice smiled. "Ok, you can meet the rest of the gang then." She giggled, walking over to the table. Jasper walked beside me, and I could see a smile on his face. "Hi! I think you met everyone BUT Edward," She mused, sitting on Edwards lap. "This is Edward Cullen." She chuckled, running her fingers through his bronze hair.

Edward chuckled. "Welcome. You must be Bella. Emmett wouldn't stop talking about you," He mused, looking at his brother. Rosalie glared at me. Then she shrugged. "He gets hyperactive when he meets new people." She explained with a giggle as Emmett kissed her cheek.

"Edward." I replied, reaching out to shake his hand. He shook it and looked at Jasper, nodding his head. He let go of my hand. Alice sat next to Edward. I sat next to Alice and Jasper sat next to me, which gave me goosebumps. Alice looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes. As the day went on, I had the last two classes with Alice AND Rosalie. I knew from the start we would be great friends.

When the bell rung, I walked out of school and flung my backpack into the passanger seat of my truck. I got into my truck and headed home.

* * *

**There ya go! This might be my longest chapter yet! XD Something is gunna happen when she gets home, I just haven't thought of any ideas of what yet. So yeeeah. REVIEW!  
**

**~Cayana~**


End file.
